EXPERIENCE
by misterspock
Summary: aliens made them do it again : mais en français cette fois


**EXPERIENCE**

Sam entra dans la pièce qu'ils appelaient le « laboratoire ».

Ce qu'elle vit accéléra les battements de son cœur :

Jack était là, étendu sur ce qui ressemblait à une longue table d'examen, bras et jambes maintenus en croix par des anneaux fixés à la table.

Il était entièrement nu.

Monsieur !

Il tourna la tête vers elle, autant que le lui permettaient ses liens :

Carter… c'est vous ?

Oui Monsieur

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa instinctivement la main sur son bras, comme pour le rassurer par un contact ;

comment allez-vous mon colonel ?

pas trop mal, si l'on considère le nombre de piqûres, prélèvements et examens auxquels j'ai eu droit … et vous ?

pas de problème, Monsieur : je ne les intéresse pas ; c'est vous qui les intéressez …

Jack eut un petit sourire :

ce qui prouve leur manque de goût, Major…

Elle sourit en retour et il ajouta :

à ce propos Carter, je suis désolé de devoir vous imposer ça …

Il eut un mouvement de la tête pour désigner son propre corps et sa totale nudité ;

Sam serra légèrement sa main sur le bras de Jack :

pas de problème, Monsieur…

Sam, vous savez ce qu'ils comptent faire ?

L'usage de son prénom la troubla, ajoutant à l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait déjà à devoir lui annoncer ce qu' « ils » avaient décidé :

Ils … ils n'en ont pas encore fini avec vous, Monsieur

L'homme leva un regard interrogatif :

à savoir, Major ?

et bien …

Le trouble de la jeune femme devint manifeste, et elle baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard inquiet de son commandant ; Jack souffla :

ils vont me tuer ?

non …

Il sentit la main de la jeune femme à nouveau serrer son bras :

non, mon colonel… ce n'est pas ça…

Jack sentait l'inquiétude monter face à la réticence de la jeune femme :

à vous entendre, Major, j'ai l'impression que c'est pire …?

non, non Monsieur : c'est juste que … je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça…

Sam … ?

D'accord…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et, les yeux baissés, commença :

voilà : les hommes ici sont stériles, Monsieur. … cela date apparemment d'une dizaine d'années déjà…

tous ?

tous. Alors, voilà : vous êtes un homme…

Il hocha la tête :

brillante constatation !

et ils veulent…votre … votre sperme, Monsieur…

mon sperme ??

oui… je suis désolée…

Jack eut une grimace :

j'espère qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je … fasse ça avec TOUTES leurs femmes ?

Sam ne parvint pas à rire, concentrée sur ce qu'elle devait lui annoncer :

non…en fait, il ne s'agit pas de cette façon-là de donner votre sperme…

Elle en oublia le « Monsieur » ; Jack haussa les sourcils :

oh …

voyant le trouble de la jeune femme, il ajouta :

je pense qu'ils savent qu'il faudra me libérer au moins une main, s'ils veulent que…je leur donne…

c'est le problème, Monsieur…

Elle serra inconsciemment les doigts sur le bras de l'homme, les yeux baissés ;

Carter … ?

Et bien …ils ne veulent pas vous détacher…

Jack la regarda, stupéfait :

mais vous leur avez expliqué … comment ça marchait, major ?

oui, je … ils refusent absolument de vous libérer

Elle leva les yeux sur son visage :

vous leur avez donné du fil à retordre, mon colonel

je comprends, mais …

Elle l'interrompit :

ils…ils voulaient … vous … castrer, Monsieur… prendre ce que vous … aviez, et vous laisser mourir ensuite

charmant !

je leur ai expliqué qu'en vous laissant…intact, ils pourraient avoir beaucoup plus de sperme qu'en prenant vos …

Elle eut un geste vers le ventre de l'homme,

testicules ?

proposa-t-il ;

oui…

et ils comptent que je m'y prenne comment ?

et bien… je les ai convaincus de … de me laisser m'en occuper, Monsieur…

Voilà, c'était dit : elle sentit ses joues rougir sous le regard incrédule de Jack :

Sam… je crois que c'est une très, très mauvaise idée…

Elle osa enfin regarder son visage :

vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, Monsieur : sinon, ils le …feront eux-mêmes, et vous n'y arriverez pas ; et si vous n'y arrivez pas, ils vous castreront… et vous laisseront vous vider de votre sang…

Sam, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça…

Elle secoua la tête :

il n'y a pas d'autre solution … c'est une question de vie ou de mort…

Elle baissa les yeux :

et il n'est pas question que vous mourriez…

Sam… !

Nous n'avons pas le choix…

Jack vit le regard de la jeune femme se détourner et glisser vers son ventre ; il se sentit encore plus nu et totalement impuissant à se défendre ; instinctivement il tira sur ses liens.

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine lorsque son regard se posa pour la première fois sur le ventre nu de Jack; les hanches étroites, le ventre plat, les longues jambes maintenues écartées par les anneaux de métal, et entre les cuisses musclées le sexe masculin…

Sans lever les yeux, la jeune femme souffla :

je pense que le mieux, c'est que vous fermiez les yeux, Monsieur… il faut absolument vous détendre…

Sam : je ne suis pas d'accord ! je refuse que vous me fassiez…ça !

Le corps de l'homme se tendit dans ses liens, dans un effort aussi brutal qu'inutile pour se libérer ;

Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse du prisonnier :

calmez-vous, mon colonel …

me calmer ? Carter ! bon sang ! vous m'annoncez que vous allez me… enfin … comment voulez-vous que je me calme !

s'il vous plaît …

non ! Carter, je vous interdis de faire ça !

La main de la jeune femme caressa légèrement le haut de la cuisse de l'homme :

Carter, regardez-moi !

Le ton impérieux de son commandant la fit aussitôt obéir et elle leva les yeux vers son visage :

Sam écoutez-moi : je n'accepterai jamais que vous fassiez cela … ce n'est pas … acceptable ! vous comprenez ?

Elle hocha la tête :

je comprends… mais je le ferai quand même, Monsieur : ce qui n'est pas acceptable c'est que vous mouriez ici …

Jack tira de toutes ses forces sur ses liens, dans une nouvelle tentative désespérée de se libérer :

vous désobéiriez à un ordre direct, Major ?

désolée mon colonel …

Les yeux dans les yeux ils s'affrontèrent en silence.

Sam frissonna devant son regard furieux : et puis doucement elle se pencha et effleura de ses lèvres celles de l'homme à sa merci ; il haussa les sourcils mais n'essaya pas de se dérober ; elle embrassa les lèvres entr'ouvertes, puis doucement glissa vers la commissure des lèvres, la joue : elle y déposa un léger baiser ;

je refuse de vous laisser entre leurs mains, mon colonel, je vais nous sortir de là, je vous le promets … il me faut juste votre totale… coopération …

Jack ferma un instant les yeux, puis les ouvrit en soupirant :

c'est que … je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser violer par mon officier en second, Major …

La jeune femme sourit :

il faut me faire confiance et vous laisser faire, Monsieur…

facile à dire, grommela-t-il

fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous sur … les sensations, plutôt que sur moi, d'accord ?

Il soupira .

d'accord ?

insista-t-elle ;

d'accord… mais …

fermez les yeux, Monsieur ..

Il obéit et elle vit sa pomme d'Adam bouger alors qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté.

Sam se tourna vers le ventre de l'homme ; elle avança la main et effleura le pénis inerte ;

Aussitôt, Jack eut un violent sursaut :

non, attendez !

Détendez-vous …

j'essaie

Elle sentit son propre cœur s'affoler tandis qu'elle refermait ses doigts sur le sexe flaccide et le caressait doucement.

Elle vit les cuisses musclées essayer instinctivement de se serrer, tandis que l'homme creusait les reins dans une tentative infructueuse d'échapper à sa main.

Les yeux fermés, Il souffla :

oh non …

Sam posa son autre main sur le ventre nu et le caressa doucement, en un mouvement qu'elle espérait apaisant ; le pénis de l'homme restait cependant totalement inerte entre ses doigts ; elle continua à le caresser doucement : enserrant à peine le sexe masculin, elle fit glisser l'anneau de ses doigts le long du membre mou ; la peau était douce sous ses doigts,

Le contraste entre la force évidente de ce corps d'homme musclé et sa totale impuissance à se défendre était curieusement émouvant ; Sam tenta d'ignorer la vague de chaleur qui lui serra le ventre et la culpabilité qu'elle en ressentit : elle n'aurait jamais dû réagir ainsi alors qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort …

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le visage de Jack : il avait les traits crispés et les lèvres serrées ; sa pomme d'Adam allait et venait au rythme du mouvement que la main de Sam imprimait à son sexe ; des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front ; ses poings serrés tiraient sur les chaînes et sa poitrine nue haletait légèrement ;

Elle abandonna le pénis de l'homme pour effleurer du bout de ses doigts les testicules exposés : la légère caresse sur la peau hypersensible arracha à Jack un gémissement rauque ; il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le visage de la jeune femme :

je ne pourrai pas, Sam !

Elle eut envie de lui hurler qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il pouvait quand même faire un effort, qu'il s'agissait de survivre, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Au lieu de cela, elle lui sourit :

oh si, vous pouvez ! bien sûr que si !

elle passa doucement les ongles sur la peau fragile des testicules excitant les terminaisons nerveuses : Jack sursauta violemment et s'étrangla à moitié :

Sam !

Laissez-vous faire … fermez les yeux…

Il s'exécuta, mais sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait précipitamment ; à voix presque basse elle souffla :

Jack…

L'homme secoua la tête :

non, arrêtez !

shhhhh … ! Jack, concentrez-vous sur moi, sur ma voix, sur ma main… écoutez-moi…

Elle resserra les doigts, empaumant les deux testicules : elle les malaxa lentement et vit le ventre de l'homme se contracter ;

je vous caresse… vous sentez mes doigts sur vous ?

Elle vit le sexe bouger et se concentra sur le son de sa voix :

j'ai toujours eu envie de vous toucher ici, de vous faire frissonner… laissez-vous aller…

ses doigts remontèrent sur le pénis et Jack haleta; elle souffla :

vous aimez quand je vous caresse là ?

Elle imprima un mouvement régulier sur le membre de l'homme et le sentit enfin réagir : sous ses doigts il grossit et durcit rapidement ; elle s'aperçut qu'elle retenait sa respiration et se reprit pour continuer :

- j'ai envie de vous caresser, de vous voir trembler sous ma main…

La peau glissait facilement sur le membre gonflé ; son autre main s'avança entre les cuisses pour palper les testicules et l'homme se cambra en gémissant ;

laissez-vous faire…laissez-vous aller …

Le mouvement de sa main s'accéléra et Jack haleta, les muscles des bras et des jambes bandés, tirant sur les chaînes qui le maintenaient prisonnier ;

je vous regarde, et je regarde votre plaisir, je veux vous voir jouir…

Elle sentit les testicules se durcir dans sa main et le souffle de l'homme devenir erratique ; l'orgasme était proche ; Sam saisit le récipient sans cesser son mouvement de masturbation et l'approcha du bas-ventre de Jack ;

laissez-vous aller, mon colonel…

l'emploi de son grade parut précipiter l'éjaculation : Jack eut un cri étranglé lorsque l'orgasme, violent, le fit se tordre dans ses chaînes ; aussitôt Sam recueillit dans le récipient le sperme crémeux jaillissant au rythme des spasmes de plaisir qui faisaient tressauter le corps de l'homme.

Elle posa le récipient dans un appareil et se redressa : Jack était retombé entre ses chaînes et tentait de reprendre son souffle ;

Sam lui adressa un sourire radieux :

on a réussi, Monsieur ! ça a marché !

Impulsivement, elle l'embrassa sur la joue ;

Il eut un rictus :

en général, c'est ce qui se passe, quand on me fait ce que vous m'avez fait…

je veux dire…

je sais ce que vous voulez dire, Sam…

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, et Jack ajouta :

merci …

de rien, mon colonel …

Sam, vous pourriez laisser tomber le grade pour l'instant ? ça ne me paraît pas trop…approprié …

Elle acquiesça de la tête :

d'accord …

Sam ?

Monsieur ?

Je suis désolé de … tout ça …

Sam lui serra légèrement le bras :

je suis désolée aussi… j'ai l'impression de vous avoir violé…

n'exagérons rien : je dois admettre que j'ai le meilleur rôle… et puis imaginez, si c'était Teal'c ou Daniel qui avait été fait prisonnier avec moi … !

elle eut un sourire :

je suis sûre que tous les deux auraient su faire preuve de dévouement, Monsieur

je suis d'accord avec vous, Sam : vous êtes irremplaçable…

FIN

12


End file.
